


Moon and Kisses

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Hatake Kakashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Obitober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: It's less than a month until Obito's plans come to an end.Day 12 // Full Moon
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Moon and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> You can treat it as the continuation of the previous prompt!

It was Obito’s turn to stand on the field, the wind gently ruffling his hair and making his cape flap. The moonlight was so bright that almost every blade of grass looked like a silver string. He heard the leaves rustle in the background, though he was facing away from the forest so he couldn’t see it. No one would come to the field, anyway, at least no one but them.

Obito hardly ever took time to admire nature. Ever since Rin’s dead, he’d been convinced there was nothing worth looking at anymore. But Kakashi was keeping that part of his promise - showing his friend all kinds of sights. Sunsets and sunrises. Mountains and beaches. Forests and wastelands. 

With each sight both of their Sharingan burned into their memories, they grew closer. Kakashi taking Obito’s hand had started it all, although it was hesitant, distrustful and doubtful at first. But the places they had visited, they slowly closed the rift between them.

Obito smiled as he looked at the Moon. It was the last Full Moon he’d witness before the war. Before their plans come to fruition. The Akatsuki were almost no more. They weren’t needed. They were just tools, stepping stones to complete the plan.

Someone walked out of the forest behind him. Obito didn’t need to look back to see. His smile didn’t wane, either. It was the meeting place of just the two of them. 

They could be using Kamui. And they had, several times. But this field was special to them in another way. It wasn’t where they’d met for the first time, or where they’d made some important promises. They couldn’t even call it the place they’d reunited at. 

It was all about a simple gesture.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Obito after he’d approached him. No words were necessary for greeting. They never felt like they were leaving each other - they’d see each other again soon enough. Kakashi slipped his hands into Obito’s, entwining their fingers and rested his chin on Obito’s shoulder.

It was one of the rare moments when Obito wasn’t hiding his face behind a mask. With just Kakashi there, he had no need to. Kakashi was the only one allowed to see him as much as he wanted. 

They both stared at the Moon in silence. After some time Obito remembered his thoughts of the silver grass and glanced at Kakashi’s mess of a hair. Just as he’d suspected, it was pretty. The moonlight reflected in the strands, only adding to the already mesmerising sight that was Kakashi’s beauty.

Kakashi’s eyes met his own as he crooked his head slightly and Obito noticed the fabric concealing the bottom half of his face creasing in a smile. Obito freed his right hand from Kakashi’s hold and reached for the mask, gently pulling it down with one finger.

“Hey,” Kakashi whispered, an amused smile on his lips. 

Instead of retracting his hand, Obito brushed over Kakashi’s cheek with his fingers. The other closed his eyes and hummed, nuzzling into the hand. 

Obito knew he’d soon have all the time he’d want in the world to admire Kakashi. He’d make sure they both do - the world had put them through so much, they deserved it.

“What are you thinking of?” He asked softly.

“Nothing, really. Just how pretty the Moon is tonight.”

Obito didn’t want to look at it again. Kakashi was a much prettier sight. His thumb touched his lips. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered open and he was giving Obito a questioning look.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Obito didn’t know what to answer with. There were numerous things on his mind most of the time. All the plans and steps they both had to take, sacrifices they had to make. But at that moment, under the bright silver Full Moon, those thoughts were very distant. 

He leaned down, making sure the hand wouldn’t be in the way. Kakashi’s lips were as soft as he’d imagined them.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~They did not in fact kiss, thanks to Tabs.~~
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
